Forgiven
by AmorRudo
Summary: Donde la vida fue siempre dura y había hambruna para Judal y Aladdin, dos niños que vivían en la calle en soledad y desamparo, un día deben separarse por el bien del otro. ¿Lograrán mantener su amor y cariño a través de las barreras del tiempo, incluso si las memorias han sido olvidadas? JuAla / Judal x Aladdin. AU.


**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Magi: The Labirynth of Magic no nos pertenecen, son de su autor respectivo.

**Pareja: **Judal x Aladdin (JuAla).

**Advertencia: **Relación chico x chico. Si el tema no es de tu agrado, no lo leas.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Forgiven<span>**

Miró una vez, luego otra y otra más antes de estar seguro. Cuando la mujer se dio vuelta, Judal agarró uno de los panes que tenía sobre la mesa y salió corriendo. Sus movimientos fueron rápidos y silenciosos, nadie lo notó prácticamente, ya estaba muy acostumbrado. Robar comida para poder sobrevivir, era una tarea en la que se iba perfeccionando poco a poco. Corrió con más fuerza, ocultando el pan entre su ropa. Un lugar más por donde pasaban, un pueblo más que robaba, un día más en que tenían que sobrevivir. Salió del pequeño pueblo hacia el bosque y, antes de adentrarse más en éste, su vista se fijó en un árbol de manzanas. Sonrió mientras se dirigía a escalarlo, aún era pequeño, así que no alcanzaba fácilmente la fruta. La época le favorecía, y aún podía encontrar frutas por los bosques. Arrancó un par de manzanas, las cuales no estaban picadas por los gusanos todavía y se bajó para seguir su camino.

Cuando llegó a ese lugar, lo vio ahí acostado, en la misma posición en la que lo dejó. Se acercó al pequeño niño que dormía y lo movió un poco.

—Chibi —tomó el hombro del niño y éste todavía se negaba a abrir los ojos—. ¡Despierta de una vez!

El pequeño aludido abrió lentamente los ojos, poco a poco regresando a la realidad. Aun adormilado, se levantó de su sitio, sobándose uno de sus párpados. Divisó a Judal frente a él y surcó una sonrisa. Un diminuto "bienvenido" pronunció al verlo. Su mirada se veía somnolienta, muy poco había podido dormir en los últimos días. Los traslados de un lado a otro por el bosque lo dejaban cansado muy seguido, peor todavía por el hambre que tenía, pero aun así no se quejaba. Apostaba que el esfuerzo de Judal por conseguir alimento le era doblemente agotador. Desde siempre, se había encargado de él. Aun cuando no tuvieran nada, Judal de alguna u otra forma se las arreglaba por conseguir lo que necesitaban, o al menos lo básico. Y de eso estaría infinitamente agradecido. Había intentado encontrar algo cuando Judal se fue, pero no lo logró. Las ramas de los árboles eran demasiado altas para él, ni siquiera subiendo por el tronco pudo hacerlo. Se resignó cuando las tripas comenzaron a rugir en su estómago y una fatiga nauseabunda lo aturdió. Vencido por el hambre, retornó a su lugar y se recostó contra el árbol, cerrando los ojos para detener esa hambruna hasta que Judal regresara.

—Ten, come —extendió la hogaza al niño y éste la miró con curiosidad, como si no entendiera sus palabras—. ¿No tienes hambre?

El niño abrió los ojos y su sintió su corazón latir con desesperación. Tomó rápidamente el pan y se lo metió a la boca de una estocada. Moría de hambre a más no poder. Intentó medirse en ese acto tan frenético, incluso podía llegar a llorar del alivio, pero no quería mostrarse tan delirante frente a Judal, no cuando éste podía estar peor que él. Aladdin por lo menos había podido probar bocado de alguna u otra cosa gracias al otro, pero en Judal era distinto, comía poco, de hecho hacía días que no lo veía comer como era debido. Después de terminar de tragar el último pedazo, murmuró un certero "gracias" a su querido Judal, no sabía qué haría sin él.

Una sonrisa fue lo único que obtuvo como respuesta. No podía conseguir mucho diariamente, así que con algo mínimo para llenarse era más que suficiente. Judal sacó un pellejo y tomó el agua que ahí tenía guardada, luego se lo tendió al niño junto a él. Le mostró las manzanas que había agarrado al otro y éste sonrió de felicidad. Tomó una para morderla y el rico sabor de esa fruta le llenó la boca. Él no se preocupaba mucho por su seguridad, debido a que su prioridad era Aladdin, pero sabía que necesitaba comer algo de vez en cuando o no podría seguir. Después podría ir a buscar un par de manzanas más.

Terminó de comer su manzana, con algo de más lentitud que con la hogaza que Judal le ofreció. Había podido saciar su hambre un poco más que otras veces, por lo menos de esa manera podía mantenerse de pie sin que las piernas le flaquearan por el decaimiento y falta de energía. Respiró hondo mientras las ramas del bosque repiqueteaban entre ellas. El aire limpio y estómago más satisfecho lo inundó en tranquilidad.

—¿A dónde iremos ahora, Judal? —preguntó el pequeño con curiosidad. No sabía cuánto tiempo habían estado vagando por el bosque, no le molestaría seguir ahí, no tenían a dónde ir, pero la necesidad de averiguarlo no le parecía nada malo.

Un suspiró salió de Judal mientras pensaba qué responderle al niño. Ellos transitaban por el bosque, cerca del camino principal, donde sabía que había un par de pueblos más, pero por ahora ya había viajado suficiente. Sin embargo, miró hacia el cielo y vio nubes formándose en el cielo de una forma diferente. Además, el aire olía diferente. Pronto llovería y mucho, lo podía predestinar por la costumbre de vivir a la intemperie. Si caminaban un poco más, quizá podrían encontrar algún refugio antes que la tormenta les callera encima. Según el mapa que portaban, cortesía de otro robo pasado, muy cerca había otro pueblo más y, quizás, ahí conseguían otras cosas fáciles de obtener.

—Seguiremos un poco más antes de que empiece a llover —contestó finalmente—. Sería agradable poder dormir bajo techo una vez, ¿no crees?

Ojalá pudiera cumplirlo. Sea como fuere, se esforzaría por proteger al niño y darle lo mejor que encontrara.

Sin decir nada, el pequeño asintió, decidido. Sin importarle el lugar al que irían, seguiría a Judal donde fuera hasta el final. Muy dentro de sí, sabía que Judal se esforzaba por querer darle algo más que sólo agua y comida. Diversas ocasiones, lo había visto a solas, con su cara de frustración y ojos al borde de las lágrimas, quizá lamentándose por la miseria en la que vivían; a veces se entristecía por tener que ser una carga tan pesada para él, por eso siempre hacía todo lo posible por no molestarlo ni mostrarle algún reproche. Le debía todo a Judal.

—¿Vamos entonces? —Sonrió Aladdin, sintiendo la brisa del viento contrastar con su ropa sucia y desgastada.

Ambos se encaminaron después de descansar. Aladdin era muy pequeño y solía cansarse con facilidad, así que Judal a veces tenía que cargarlo un rato. Le era difícil tener que llevarlo, el niño había crecido un poco, pero lo haría de todas formas. Transitaron un largo trecho y antes de que pudieran llegar a su destino, la lluvia los sorprendió. Las nubes oscuras cubrieron con extrema rapidez el cielo de la tarde, cerrando el cielo y el repiqueteo de la lluvia comenzó a caerles. Estaban en medio de la nada y sin un lugar donde resguardarse. Judal cubrió a Aladdin con la capa que siempre solía llevar y se quedaron bajo un árbol grande. Esperarían un poco a que parara la tempestad. No llovía mucho, pero esa agua ya lo había empapado y le estaba helando hasta los huesos.

El frío cubrió el pequeño cuerpo de Aladdin, se abrazó a sí mismo, tirando vapor de su boca a las manos y apegándose al otro. Sus extremidades temblaban, la humedad se hacía notar en el ambiente, y esa no era para nada una buena señal. Guardó silencio, mientras la piel se le erizaba con esa helada atravesando sus prendas maltrechas. Por el inconmensurable frío, no encontró otra salida más que abrazarse hacia Judal, tratando de contener el calor que ya comenzaba a disiparse.

Rodeó a Aladdin con sus brazos y frotó la espalda de éste para tratar de, aunque sea, darle un poco más de calor. Apretó los dientes con desilusión mientras estrechaba más cerca de sí a ese niño. Cuanto odiaba los momentos así. ¿Por qué tenían que soportar esto? No había logrado superar esas horribles circunstancias y proteger al niño como se lo propuso. Aladdin era mucho más pequeño y dependía absolutamente de él, pero a veces creía que lo que le daba no era suficiente. Necesitaba mucho más que un par de harapos para vestir y algo de comer de vez en cuando. Aladdin apenas tenía cinco años y Judal estaba seguro de que, las veces que había dormido en una cama, eran contadas. Él era mayor por varios años y estas cuestiones no le importaban, siempre había vivido de esta forma ruin y ya estaba acostumbrado, pero ver al otro niño sufriendo esas penurias le era terrible.

El calor de Judal lo envolvía, poco, pero lograba calmarlo. La lluvia se hizo más fuerte, junto a unos goterones que caían del cielo en múltiples cantidades. Tal vez tendrían que quedarse ahí un buen rato hasta que la lluvia cesara o disminuyera. De todas formas, eso a Aladdin no le importaba, mientras los brazos de Judal siguieran protegiéndolo así, brindándole su compañía y amparo, no tendría nada de qué temer. Sólo esperaba que para Judal fuese lo mismo, que por lo menos la presencia de Aladdin le hiciese perder el miedo a la lluvia mala que le hacía sentir frío. El pequeño se abrazó a Judal, rodeando apenas sus caderas en un intento de darle protección como el otro lo hacía.

—No te preocupes, Judal. La lluvia pasará, no tengas miedo. Yo estoy aquí —Se apretó contra su cuerpo tratando de reconfortarlo. Pensó que de esa manera se sentiría mejor. Era tan cálido, que estar cerca de él le hacía olvidarse de ese espacio húmedo en el que estaban.

—Qué alivio —sonrió, divertido por esas palabras y acarició la cabeza del niño—. Menos mal que te tengo para protegerme de la lluvia, Chibi.

Sus palabras iban con cierta ironía, pero el otro niño no la captó y sólo se aferró con más fuerza a él. Aladdin siempre solía decir ese tipo de cosas que, para Judal, no tenían sentido. ¿Quién podría tenerle miedo a la lluvia? Más miedo debería tenerles a las personas. Ellos sí hacían daño, la lluvia no.

Pero Aladdin sólo era un niño muy pequeño, a pesar de estar expuesto al mundo la mayor parte del tiempo, poco conocía sobre las realidades que escondía. Y Judal se encargaba perfectamente de nunca hacérselo saber. Hubo ciertas ocasiones donde más de una vez el niño había visto a Judal robando comida de algunos lugares, pero lo que siempre oía después de eso era un severo "No hagas lo mismo que yo. Jamás. Esto sólo me corresponde a mí". Aquellas palabras dejaban confundido al pequeño, pero nunca dudaba de lo que le decía el otro y simplemente le hacía caso. Aladdin había sido enseñado a comportarse como debía dentro de una sociedad, y eso por supuesto que Judal no lo cambiaría. Continuaron abrazados, resguardándose del agua bajo el árbol. Ninguno de los dos sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado ni cuánto más tendrían que esperar para que la lluvia se detuviera, sólo esperaban que fuera pronto.

Pasó una infinidad de tiempo antes de que la lluvia parase y, cuando lo hizo, ya era de noche. No valía la pena seguir más si tenían que caminar entre la penumbra. Deberían seguir esperando, esta vez a que el amanecer les volviera a alumbrar. Judal tuvo que arrullar a Aladdin prácticamente, debido a que el niño no se podía dormir. Hizo que el otro se sentase en sus piernas y lo abrazó, cubriéndolo más con esa capa húmeda. Le daría todo el calor que pudiera, pero le generaba impotencia sentir cómo el pequeño cuerpo del otro temblaba en sus brazos. Se apoyó en la corteza del árbol y se dejó atrapar por el sueño después de un rato. El cansancio lo venció y despertó cuando ya el sol salía en lo alto del cielo.

Judal se refregó uno de los ojos, tratando de despertar y miró a Aladdin, quien aún dormía plácidamente con la cabeza contra su pecho. Movió al niño y éste tampoco quiso despertar. Tenía el sueño pesado, además de que era pequeño, los niños de esa edad suelen ser dormilones. Pero era momento de que ellos siguieran.

—Chibi, ya es hora de despertar —lo llamó y éste se quejó entre sus brazos, como siempre solía hacer.

No podía abrir los ojos, dormía tan profundamente que dentro de sus sueños, sentía una voz, seguida de un remezón contra su cuerpo. Pero eso no era todo lo que le pesaba realmente, de un momento a otro despertó, percibiendo un cansancio atroz rodeando su cuerpo. No sabía qué pasaba, pero se sentía algo débil, como si no hubiese dormido nada. Una sensación extraña y un dolor leve le molestaba. Con mucho esfuerzo, hizo el intento de levantarse, recibiendo los rayos del sol calentar su rostro. Parte de su ropa todavía la sentía algo húmeda al no haberse secado correctamente. Sin embargo, el frío casi ni estaba presente gracias a la luz del día. Se sacudió y estiró todo lo que pudo, mientras esa sensación de malestar continuaba punzándole. Pero aun en ese estado, no quiso decir nada, lo que menos quería era preocupar a Judal.

Retomaron su andar pronto, pero el ritmo fue más lento de lo normal. Aladdin estaba cansado, más de lo normal, así que tuvieron que detenerse continuamente a descansar. El niño le dijo que sólo estaba cansado por haber dormido un poco mal la noche anterior, pero no le era suficiente esa respuesta. No pudieron avanzar mucho y, cuando la mitad del día cayó, Judal decidió parar de nuevo. Había guardado varias frutas que encontraron por el camino y le dio unas cuantas a Aladdin para que pudiera comer algo, pero el niño no se veía con ánimo siquiera de probarlas. Incluso se sorprendió de ver su cara algo roja, más el gesto cansado que no le abandonaba el rostro.

—¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó viendo como el otro parecía no querer comer en absoluto.

Respirando con dificultad, Aladdin apenas podía formular una respuesta. Ese cansancio repentino le había afectado tanto física como mentalmente. Se sentía tan agotado que sólo quería acostarse en algún sitio y dormir. Pero claro que no lo diría, no quería retrasar a Judal. Detestaba sentirse de esa forma, tan indefenso e inútil. Tanto sacrificio de Judal día tras día en darle qué comer mientras él lo único que podía hacer era esperarlo, lo mínimo que tenía que hacer era por lo menos ser un buen niño y mantener la compostura. Sin embargo, no sabía por cuánto tiempo podría resistirse. Tenía escalofríos, sudaba y estaba demasiado débil como para poder continuar. Se abrazó a sí mismo mientras cayó al suelo de rodillas, sentía se podía desmayar en cualquier minuto.

Judal se agachó con la vista clavada en Aladdin. Estaba confundido. ¿Qué le ocurría al otro? Lo tomó de los hombros, exigiéndole una respuesta, pero el niño tenía la mirada demasiado perdida y parecía no escucharlo. Corrió el cabello de la cara de Aladdin y pegó los labios a su frente. Estaba ardiendo. Tenía fiebre, mucha por lo que pudo notar y parecía que con cada segundo iba empeorando. Una incontrolable desesperación le corrió por las venas. ¿Qué debía hacer ahora? Él no se enfermaba seguido, así que no tenía idea de cómo curarlo, además de que en el tiempo que llevaba con el niño nunca les había pasado algo similar. Era de esperar, igualmente. Aladdin era muy pequeño y con un cuerpo más débil, hacía mucho que estaban vagando, comiendo poco y la intemperie, estaba mucho más expuesto a contraer una enfermedad.

El niño cayó en sus brazos de un momento a otro, con su respiración cada vez más notoria y el cuerpo tembloroso. ¿Qué podía hacer?

Las piernas no le respondían, no podía levantarse por más que tratara. La angustia prontamente llegó a él, ¿por qué tenía que pasarle esto? No quería preocupar a Judal, pero era muy tarde. Su semblante normalmente sereno ahora se veía consternado. No, debía desistir, sea como fuere. No podía permitirse enfermarse de esa manera, pero nada podía hacer, se sentía fatal. Quería abrir su boca y decirle que todo estaría bien. Quería calmar a Judal, que no se desesperara, que todo iba pasar. Sin embargo, apenas podía hablar, mientras los minutos pasaban, peor se sentía. La vista la tenía borrosa y los escalofríos aumentaban. Esa clase de síntomas pocas veces Aladdin las había experimentado, a pesar de las condiciones en las que había vivido este último tiempo, pudo soportar bastante las posibilidades de contraer alguna otra enfermedad, cortesía de su sistema inmune. Siguió inhalando y exhalando, mientras sus manos se sujetaban de los harapos de Judal, se sentía tan mareado que necesitó cerrar los ojos por un instante.

Fue un momento desastroso. La imposibilidad de poder encontrar una solución rápida lo llenaba de rabia y, por más que Judal sostuviese con cuidado a Aladdin, éste no se curaría. ¿Qué debía hacer? En ese instante, Judal se sintió demasiado inseguro para tomar una decisión. Quizá si se quedaban ahí y el otro descansaba, se mejoraría. Miró al niño entre sus brazos y sólo parecía empeorar con el paso de los minutos. No, no podía esperar. Aladdin estaba realmente mal y no podía seguir exponiéndolo de esa forma. Necesitaba ayuda, ¿pero quién se rebajaría a ayudar a dos huérfanos de la calle? Nadie, en absoluto. Estaban completamente solos.

—Judal, lo siento —Se disculpó apenas el niño con el aire atrapado en su garganta. Se sentía tan mal por estar así, con la vista dándole vueltas y su cuerpo fatídico, pero además de eso, por poner triste a Judal. No le gustaba verlo de esa forma, a pesar de ser un niño y no poder entender muchas cosas, podía ver la ansiedad del otro aunque no se lo demostrase abiertamente. Su cuerpo vibraba y le dolía—. No te preocupes —señaló con dificultad, sin quitar una sonrisa de sus labios—. Sólo necesito descansar y me recuperaré.

—No hables —le dijo al niño—. Es mejor que guardes tus energías.

Judal se levantó con Aladdin en brazos, mirando hacia todas las direcciones posibles mientras pensaba qué hacer. No tenía forma de saber si ese malestar del otro era algo pasajero o una enfermedad más grave. De todas formas, le daba temor arriesgarse a sacar una conclusión. Apretó con más fuerza a Aladdin y exhaló un gruñido ante la frustración. En ese instante, algo similar a un destello de luz pasó frente a sus ojos.

—¿Qué? —pronunció enfocando la vista más en esa luz en forma de pequeñas aves blancas.

¿Otra vez esas cosas? No entendía qué eran o de dónde salían, pero todo el tiempo era capaz de verlas. Siempre le ayudaban y ahora, casi sintió como si les estuvieran hablando.

La cabeza del pequeño se apoyó contra el pecho de Judal, mientras sus manos diminutas se aferraban a la ropa de éste. Apretar los puños le dolía, de hecho todo su cuerpo estaba entumecido, pero aun así no se quejaba. Se sentía culpable de no poder hacer nada y causarle problemas a la persona que tanto quería. ¿Cuánto más tiempo seguiría así, inerte como un trapo? Los párpados le pesaban demasiado, pero se negaba a caer en la inconsciencia. Debía resistir. Judal siempre hacía lo posible por cuidar de él, y nunca había chistado por ello, ningún murmullo o palabra que lo desmereciera. Desde ese día catastrófico en el que había perdido su hogar, Judal había decidido hacerse cargo de él. Sin pedírselo ni preguntarle, simplemente le tendió su mano y le dijo que lo acompañara. En medio de ese abrumo y tristeza, Judal había sido una nueva luz de esperanza en su vida, y eso Aladdin le hacía sentirse vivo nuevamente. Muchas cosas bellas había descubierto junto él, las cuales contrarrestaban la maldad que rodeaba al mundo. Las montañas, la nieve, el sol, las flores, el cielo vasto y rodeado de nubes, las hojas secas de otoño y las verdes de primavera, la felicidad de sentirse nuevamente querido por alguien. Sonrió al recordar todos los momentos que habían pasado juntos, la calidez de Judal era infaltable en su corazón, y a pesar de todos los obstáculos que se le presentasen, Aladdin sería feliz estando con él.

—Están aquí —susurró el niño, apuntando con su dedo las aves brillantes que volaban sobre ellos. Eran de un amarillo claro, como un sol de amanecer. Él también las podía ver. Al principio había pensado que eran luciérnagas, pero con el pasar del tiempo, se dio cuenta que su forma era diferente de esos insectos. No le importaba qué fuera tampoco, cada vez que las miraba, sentía una alegría incalculable en su interior.

Se arremolinaban entre ellas, haciendo un torbellino de luz casi blanquecina, le encantaba mirarlas. Daban vueltas formando una aureola por sus alrededores, eran tan hermosas, que Aladdin por un momento se olvidó del dolor para mirarlas con detenimiento.

Hubo un instante donde Judal no pensó en lo que hacía y comenzó a mover sus pies en dirección a esas cosas luminosas. Sentía como si éstas lo guiaran a alguna parte o le estuvieran hablando sin saber cómo lo lograban. No tenía idea de nada, pero supo que si las seguía, encontraría algo bueno. Un buen presentimiento le llenó de pronto mientras caminaba con Aladdin en sus brazos.

El niño no se sintió diferente a como Judal lo hacía. Una felicidad incierta lo ceñía, todas esas avecillas blancas revoloteaban a sus alrededores, haciendo un juego de luz intenso, un halo dorado sobre sus cabezas. El miedo, la ansiedad, el hambre, la desesperación, todas esas sensaciones negativas desaparecían al sentir la calidez calma de esos pajarillos, siendo reemplazadas por un bienestar mutuo que hacía sentir que esos niños no estaban solos. Las aves formaron un camino por los aires, indicando que se dirigieran a la dirección que ellas apuntaban. Ninguno de los dos se preocupó por saber hacia dónde iban, solamente las seguían por una confianza inexplicable que surgía dentro de sus corazones. Aladdin, con su brazo extendido, sentía el calor de esos seres brillantes en la palma de su mano, casi como si las estuviera tocando.

No supo cuánto fue que transitaron. El tiempo se volvió difuso mientras ambos mantenían la mirada clavada en esas aves que los guiaban. Aladdin pareció sentirse levemente mejor con la presencia de ellas y eso le alivió. Verlo sonreír, a pesar de los malestares que lo aquejaban. Cuando las aves se dispersaron, notó que tarde se había ido y la noche los azotó de pronto. Judal se sintió temeroso al verse desprotegidos de esas luces extrañas, pero éstas los habían dejado frente a lo que parecía ser una casa. ¿A qué se debía esto?

A pesar de que las aves se hayan disipado para Judal, el otro continuaba viéndolas. Parecía como si construyeran una escalera hacia el cielo. La lluvia de matices almíbar seguía cayendo desde las alturas, oleaban entre ellas y salpicaban como el agua. Aladdin sentía tanta paz consigo mismo que los ojos comenzaban a cerrársele. Sensaciones confusas ondulaban por su cuerpo, frío, calor, regocijo, una serie de sentimientos revueltos en su interior. Ni siquiera podía moverse, sus dedos se estiraban en símbolo de atender la petición de esas aves, como si fuese llamado por ellas. No entendía nada, las ilusiones continuaban abundando en sus ojos. Llegó un punto en el que Aladdin solo veía puntos, sin poder distinguir la realidad de la fantasía, estaba tan débil, que ya había comenzado a delirar. ¿Qué estaba pasando?

Ninguno de los dos tuvo respuestas a sus preguntas internas. Permanecieron en silencio y tampoco fueron capaces de exclamar una palabra. Judal observó aquella casa frente a ellos. No había nada, sólo campo abierto a la mitad de ese camino y aquella cabaña, aunque mucho no podía ver por la penumbra de la noche. Había una lámpara de aceite colgando junto a la puerta, alumbrando un letrero, el cual no fue capaz de leer, pero reconoció el dibujo que allí se plasmaba. Una cruz, o al menos eso le pareció. Sin mal no recordaba, los médicos usaban ese tipo de símbolos para distinguirse. ¿Sería posible que esas cosas brillantes los hayan guiado ahí? Le pareció demasiado imposible de creer. Un doctor podría ayudarles, sí; pero ¿qué garantía tenían de que éste quisiera atenderlos? Además, ¿con qué pagarían? Si no tenían ni una pieza de cobre. Era una mala idea viera por donde viera. Estuvo a punto de retirarse del lugar, pero las manos de Aladdin, aferradas a su ropa, lo detuvieron. Miró al niño, cansado, con la cara hirviendo en fiebre y prácticamente inconsciente. Necesitaba alguien que lo atendiera pronto, no podía esperar más. No importaba cuándo tuviera que trabajar o robar para que éste se curara, lo haría.

Judal caminó hasta la puerta de esa casa y tocó tres veces, esperando. La garganta se le cerró cuando oyó a alguien caminar al otro lado y, por instinto, apretó a Aladdin más cerca de él.

De inmediato, la puerta se abrió. Un hombre de apariencia joven y anteojos los miró con aparente extenuación. Judal se sentía como un gatito bajo la lluvia, buscando regocijo y una patética ayuda que sabía jamás recibiría. Desde que vivía en la calle que se había convencido de eso. Pero eso no era algo que le importaba pensar ahora. No era precisamente por él por la cual estaba ahí, parado frente a esa casa como el pobre desdichado que era, sino que lo hacía por ese niño inocente que ningún mal merecía de este mundo. Y si tenía que mostrar su lado más miserable para conseguir algo, pues que así fuera. El otro sujeto, aparentemente mayor, observó con detenimiento a los dos niños frente a él. Uno de ellos mucho más pequeño, durmiendo en el regazo del otro y con su cuerpo tembloroso. Se preguntó por un momento de dónde habían salido y por qué estaban en ese estado tan terrible. Notaba que ambos no eran más que niños que vivían en la calle, con sus vestiduras sucias y ajadas. Para él era común que a veces pasaran personas indigentes pidiendo su ayuda, pero nunca se hubiese esperado que aparecieran dos pequeños en condiciones tan deplorables, le causaba angustia y desconcierto. Por la cara que tenía Judal, pudo deducir que algo pasaba con el otro pequeño en sus brazos.

—¿Buscas algo, pequeño? —le preguntó. No le importó saber quiénes eran, sólo le interesaba el estado en el que se encontraban y lo que necesitaran.

—Yo… él… queremos… —¿Qué carajo estaba diciendo? Ni siquiera él mismo tenía idea de qué palabras usar para hablar a ese hombre. Debería haber pensado mejor esto antes de lanzarse a tocar esa puerta, pero ahora ya era tarde. Inhaló aire y trató de ser lo más claro posible—. Está enfermo, ¿puede ayudarlo?

No más palabras. Si el tipo le decía que sí, bien, ya vería cómo pagarle, pero si la respuesta era negativa se largaría sin dudarlo. Los ojos de aquel hombre lo miraron sorprendido y enseguida fueron a escudriñar a Aladdin en sus brazos. Miró al niño inconsciente en sus brazos y esperó obtener un sí de aquel sujeto, sólo por el bienestar del otro.

Grandes fueron los ojos de ese hombre cuando revisó a Aladdin, no se lo podía creer. Básicamente, y por poco, le arrebató al niño de los brazos de Judal.

—Este niño está muy mal, si sigue así, me temo que morirá —No pensó dos veces en meter a Aladdin a la casa, fuera de ese espacio húmedo o sería para peor. Trasladó al pequeño en sus brazos hacia una habitación y le arrancó la ropa. La temperatura que tenía era muy alta, tanto, que su vida peligraba.

El médico parecía trabajar a una velocidad sobre humana. En un segundo, ya estaba preparando medicinas, hierbas y medicamentos extraños. Todo fue demasiado rápido. Judal entró a esa casa, siguiendo al hombre, sin querer perder a Aladdin de su vista. Las palabras de ese sujeto lo asustaron, pero no fue capaz de decir una palabra. El miedo por pensar que Aladdin podría morir lo congeló. Incluso el pánico le hacía querer tirar lágrimas, por la frustración y su incompetencia. Todo esto era su culpa. Si hubiera hecho las cosas bien esto no habría pasado, tendría que haber cuidado mejor al otro niño y no exponerlo a todos esos peligros. No quiso pensar en que lo peor podría ocurrir, pero no podía evitarlo. Mantuvo el silencio, hasta que ese hombre le habló, pidiéndole que colocara unos paños con agua en la frente del niño. Judal le hizo caso sin chistar y colocó aquellos trapos mojados en la cabeza de Aladdin, mientras el médico trabajaba. Un millón de veces, durante ese lapsus de tiempo, quiso preguntar, pero no se atrevió por temor de cual fuera la respuesta.

La respiración de Aladdin era dificultosa, pero no le sorprendía realmente que fuera así. Lo que lo descolocaba en realidad, era el simple hecho de preguntarse cómo había logrado sobrevivir todo ese tiempo de esa manera. La presencia de las bajas temperaturas y el invierno que se avecinaba no habían sido una buena combinación para un niño desnutrido y deshidratado como Aladdin. Pudo notar su falta de sueño por las bolsas que se formaban debajo de sus ojos, lo cual había empeorado la situación. Sus defensas estaban muy bajas, por lo que cualquier enfermedad podría contraer en condiciones como esas. Era una escena devastadora, unos niños tan pequeños teniendo que vivir por sus propios medios a la intemperie, completamente solos.

Luego de un rato de tratamiento, inyectó el suero en la intravenosa para reponer el líquido perdido del niño, mientras era ayudado por Judal para neutralizar la temperatura con los paños húmedos aplicados sobre su cuerpo. Vio de reojo la mirada absorta de Judal, preocupado y al borde de las lágrimas.

—No debes preocuparte más, el momento trágico ya pasó. Ahora dependerá de tu pequeño hermano para recuperarse.

—No es mi hermano —corrigió, volteando la vista a un costado.

Esa era la verdad. Las circunstancias los habían unido a ellos, pero, más allá de eso, no tenían ningún otro lazo con Aladdin. Judal suspiró cansado y sorbió un par de mocos que sentía en su nariz. No quería llorar, no se permitiría algo semejante, pero era algo muy difícil evitarlo con el susto que acababa de vivir. Sin embargo, las palabras de ese médico le tranquilizaron un poco, ya su corazón comenzó a dejar de latir tan frenéticamente.

Ugo miró por la ventana, comenzando a notar que otra lluvia se aproximaba. No podría permitir que esos dos niños anduviesen vagando por ahí de esa manera, mucho menos cuando uno de ellos estaba enfermo.

—Deberán pasar la noche aquí —sugirió el médico—. Por el momento será mejor que te relajes y acompañes a tu amigo, de seguro él lo necesita mucho. ¿No te parece? —Sonrió, intentando calmar al muchacho que ya mucho tormento había pasado.

No hubo respuesta alguna. Judal no quiso decir nada. Sabía que lo indicado sería permanecer quietos, en un lugar seco y cálido, así Aladdin podría recuperarse; pero aún no estaba convencido. No conocía a aquel tipo y tampoco tenía dinero para pagarle por la ayuda o un hospedaje. ¿Cómo haría para costear todo esto? Observó a ese hombre por un momento, quien le sonreía sin ningún problema. Hubo otra cosa que le llamó más la atención. Aquellas mismas aves, las que lo habían guiado hasta esa casa, aparecieron justo ellos. Las que rodearon a ese sujeto eran claras y brillantes, produciéndole un buen sentimiento por dentro. Supo, sin estar seguro de cómo, que él era una buena persona y podría confiar en sus palabras. Muchas veces se guiaba así, viendo aquellas pequeñas avecillas. Éstas le indicaban los sentimientos o intenciones de las personas, y automáticamente sabía si estaban mintiendo u ocultando algo. Lo habían sacado de incontables aprietos. Judal permaneció quieto en aquel lugar, mirando a Aladdin, pensando en cuándo éste despertaría y qué sería lo que haría ahora.

El médico suspiró aliviado, quitándose los guantes quirúrgicos. Ahora solo restaba dejar al niño descansar. Se dirigió a la puerta de la habitación, preguntándole si necesitaba algo o quería algo para comer. Se percató que el pequeño muchacho no respondía a sus palabras, era más, le miraba con algo de incredulidad. Debía suponer de qué se trataba todo eso. A la mayoría de las personas siempre les preocupaba el hecho de los gastos médicos, pero él normalmente pedía lo que ellos podían pagar. De esa manera vivía, ayudando a los débiles con los recursos que eran capaces de ofrecer. Sin embargo, de un par de niños no tendría nada que esperar, y a decir verdad, no tendrían por qué. Un niño nunca tendría que asumir la responsabilidad de un adulto.

—No me deben nada, así que relájate —dijo, sonriendo—. De lo único que debes estar pendiente ahora es de tu amigo. Iré a prepararte algunas cosas para que descanses, has de estar agotado también.

—¿Por qué le daría algo a otra persona que no conoce sin esperar nada a cambio? —La pregunta del niño detuvo a Ugo de salir de la habitación.

Judal había vivido momentos muy duros, incluso mucho antes de estar con Aladdin y se le hacía increíblemente difícil aceptar palabras semejantes. Todo el mundo siempre buscaba una recompensa o sacar algún provecho, por más que ese tipo pareciera una buena persona, no podía dejar de desconfiar. Ya estaba muy acostumbrado a los malos tratos que, el recibir uno bueno, le parecía imposible.

Los ojos de Judal estaban cargados de apatía, una imagen furibunda y desafiante que le hizo pensar en las palabras adecuadas para expresarse. Había visto esa mirada antes. Aun cuando no supiera con exactitud qué clase de acontecimientos pudo haber vivido Judal, sabía que pudieron haber sido grotescas y difíciles. Niños como él pasando por épocas que no le correspondían, descubriendo cosas que no tenían que saber, pasando por situaciones que no tenían que vivir, siempre, expuestos a un mundo que mostraba la otra cara de la moneda. Le era increíblemente difícil aceptar esa clase de realidades, pero desgraciadamente existían. Judal continuó escrutándolo con su mirada, buscando respuestas. Sabía a qué se refería.

—¿Por qué no? —preguntó, sin perder la calma. El niño frente a él por supuesto que no cedería tan fácil a sus palabras, pero haría el intento de responder sus dudas—. De todas maneras, no es como si las personas no hiciesen las cosas esperando algo a cambio, sea algo material o no, nuestras acciones son hechas a base de objetivos, lo mío es el bienestar del otro. Cuando hay algo negativo que afecta a una persona, lo lógico es tenderle una mano, porque, por solidaridad, también me afecta a mí. Es una función natural del ser humano.

—¿Lo dice en serio? —Judal juntó sus cejas, mirando confundido a ese tipo. Sus palabras se le hicieron demasiado raras, parecía demasiado bueno para ser real, pero al instante de oírlo supo que no mentía. El niño bufó con gracia por esas palabras—. Es un tipo muy raro, ¿sabe?

Demasiado extraño para su gusto, pero no podía hacer más. Ese hombre le había ayudado en un momento muy necesitado y había salvado la vida de Aladdin, no podía negarse a lo que éste le dijera. Sin embargo, aún se sentía cierta duda debido a que el otro era un extraño para él.

—Me lo dicen a menudo —dijo con una pequeña risilla por ese comentario—. Pero está bien que pienses así, lo raro sería que te fiaras de inmediato. Se nota que tu amigo está en muy buenas manos. Ahora hay que dejarlo descansar, probablemente de aquí a mañana despierte sin ningún problema. Volveré después a hacer una revisión sobre su estado. ¿Necesitas algo?

—¿Tiene comida? —Por más que no confiara del todo en ese tipo, su descaro y hambre pudieron más que él en ese instante.

El médico rio nuevamente y le dijo que lo siguiera. Al principio, Judal no quiso dejar a Aladdin, pero el otro adulto le dijo que el niño no iría a ningún lado, después podría volver a verlo. Ugo le dio algunas cosas para comer, agua, pan, queso y carne. Casi se ahogó. ¿Cuánto hace que no comía de esa forma? Normalmente todo lo que encontraba se lo daba a Aladdin. La carne que comían era de pájaros o animales pequeños que lograba cazar, y lo demás eran cosas que encontraban o él robaba. Comer tanto repentinamente casi lo hizo llorar de emoción.

Ese niño devoraba la comida como un verdadero animal hambriento, los ojos estaban vidriosos y a punto de lagrimear. Ugo quiso nivelar su expresión, tratando de ocultar su mirada de asombro. Nunca imaginó que ese muchacho tuviese tanta hambre como para llegar a comer de esa forma. No sabía de dónde podía sacar tantas energías para mantenerse a sí mismo junto a un niño pequeño a cuestas, día tras día. Su fortaleza y ganas de vivir tenían límites insospechados. Las mordidas que Judal daba eran monstruosas, y por cada alimento dado que Ugo le ofrecía, el otro no se negaba para nada.

La costumbre de vivir en la miseria era lo que ese niño siempre había experimentado. Comer poco, dormir en el suelo, pasar frío; eran cosas normales para Judal. No siempre había sido así. Los primeros años de su vida los recordaba en un horrible edificio, lleno de personas monstruosas a sus ojos, pero al menos había qué comer y dónde dormir. Sin embargo, prefería su vida actual mil veces antes de regresar a ese lugar. ¿Cuántos años habían pasado desde que huyó? Ni siquiera se acordaba, para él había pasado toda una eternidad e incluso ya se sentía un adulto, a pesar de sólo contar con trece años. Había vivido a la deriva hasta encontrar a Aladdin. El niño era igual a él, alguien solo y perdido en este mundo. Terminaron juntos viviendo, o sobreviviendo mejor dicho, las adversidades diarias. Obtuvieron muchos momentos divertidos, más allá de las penurias que pasaban todo el tiempo. Sacaba fuerza de donde sea para darle le mejor posible al niño y que éste estuviera feliz. La simple sonrisa de Aladdin era una increíble motivación para Judal, provocando que se esforzase todo lo que sea posible con tal de protegerlo.

En un instante, Judal paró de comer como un salvaje y miró al médico junto a él. Ugo aún tenía los ojos abiertos y bañados en perplejidad, sin creer todavía lo que veía.

—¿Tengo algo interesante? —Ciertamente, esa mirada inquisitiva lo ponía incómodo. Sólo quería comer, estaba hambriento, no era tampoco para que lo mirase como un bicho raro.

El médico sacudió su cabeza, dándose cuenta de su falta de respeto. Era obvio que una persona perdería los estribos al tener tanta hambre, mucho más cuando se trataba de un niño.

—No es nada—Sonrió—. ¿Quieres más?

Judal negó con la cabeza mientras terminaba de masticar lo que tenía en la boca. Realmente ya le había comenzado a doler un poco el estómago por el atracón fuerte que se acaba de dar, pero era preferible ese dolor a no tener nada con qué llenarse. Se pasó una mano por el cabello y miró al adulto. ¿Qué se supone que debía hacer? ¿Hablarle o algo? Si no tenía idea de quién era él ni nada.

Vio cuando Judal mordía la comida con mayor calma y respiraba normalmente. Se preguntaba hace cuánto ese muchacho no comía algo de verdad. No esperaba menos a que el otro pequeño estuviese en las mismas o peores condiciones que él. Era una realidad desgarradora, pensar que muchos niños así anduviesen vagando por las afueras, buscando un refugio para resguardarse del frío y la lluvia. Pero lo que más le preocupaba, era el hecho de que un niño como Aladdin tuviese que vivir de esa forma. No estaba bien. Tal vez ahora habían tenido suerte para encontrar ayuda, pero no sabía su habría una próxima vez para ser salvados. Era algo peligroso.

Incluso le aterraba dejar ir a ese pequeño en ese estado. No creía que pudiese sobrevivir por más tiempo completamente solo. Si no encontraba un lugar donde vivir pronto, su vida peligraría.

—¿Ya te sientes satisfecho? —preguntó con amabilidad.

—Sí —contestó el niño mirando el plato que tenía enfrente, para luego posar sus ojos en el médico—. ¿Él estará bien? —. Aún se sentía preocupado, más allá de que Ugo le había dicho que lo peor había pasado, era incapaz todavía de convencerse.

—Es un niño fuerte. Aun estando en condiciones desfavorables, logró llegar hasta aquí. Todo fue gracias a ti —respondió—. Sin embargo, no creo que sea una buena opción exponerse otra vez. Si lo hace, será un círculo vicioso. Él necesita estar a salvo si quieres que se recupere por completo, sino, volverá a caer. ¿De dónde vienen ustedes? —La situación era preocupante, pero tampoco quería sonar tan duro en sus palabras. ¿Qué podía hacer con estos niños?

—De dónde… —repitió esas dos palabras con cierta nostalgia, ya sin querer acordarse de esas cosas—. Hace mucho que estamos vagando. En realidad, yo soy el que vaga y Aladdin ahora me acompaña. Sé que así no debería vivir un niño tan pequeño y que debería estar en un lugar adecuado, esto que le pasó fue mi culpa, debería haberlo cuidado mejor.

Judal se mordió los labios y contuvo la respiración para evitar sentirse tan abrumado. Mostrar tal debilidad ante un desconocido era inaceptable, pero el sólo pensar en esas cosas, en cómo Aladdin pudo haber muerto por su ineptitud, lo llenaba de una rabia y angustia incontrolables.

El ver a ese muchacho así, con pena y rabia era tan desolador. Dos niños, perdidos en el mundo, y sin tener un lugar a donde ir. Viviendo de las sobras, de la soledad, de la angustia, de la hambruna; sin amor, sin compañía, sin nadie que los protegiera. ¿Hace cuánto tiempo que habían estado viviendo de esa manera? Era frustrante el siquiera pensarlo. ¿Por qué tenían que pasar con estas cosas tan abrumadoras? Eso lo único que lograba era generar niños con miedo, desamparados, desconfiados del mundo, y con una rabia inexplicable hacia todo. El sentido de sus vidas era construida por el dolor y el sufrimiento. Y aun así… ellos seguían ahí, luchando por vivir. Peleando contra ese tormento. Algo los incitaba a querer salir de ese agujero eterno. A seguir levantándose día tras día por encontrar una salida a su desdicha. Y esa era el amor por la vida. Querían sentirse vivos, y demostrarle al mundo que ellos estarían ahí, existiendo. Ellos merecían una nueva oportunidad.

—Hay una salida —dijo—. Pero deberás escucharme bien. No puedes seguir viviendo de esa forma con tu amigo. Si lo expones nuevamente, se volverá a enfermar, volverá a caer y lo más probable es que no tengan la misma suerte para la próxima. Ahora —intentó ser franco con sus palabras, pero lo menos duro posible, no quería asustar al muchacho—, conozco un lugar donde reciben niños en huérfanos o en abandono. Tendrás que enviarlo hacia allá para que reciba cuidados apropiados. Normalmente van familias para adoptar, es muy probable que tenga suerte de encontrar a alguien dispuesto a cuidarlo.

—También van a abandonar a sus hijos cuando no los quieren —espetó Judal, mirando con rencor al médico por esas palabras que le dijo—. Ya he vivido en uno de esos lugares y ¿por qué cree que me escapé? El único cuidado que me daban eran los golpes cuando los desobedecía. Prefiero mil veces seguir viviendo así que volver a uno de esos lugares y mucho menos permitiría que Aladdin fuera. Yo no lo dejaré.

Ugo suspiró. No sería fácil convencer a ese chiquillo cuando él estaba tan convencido de la peor realidad de esa clase de sitios.

—Lugares buenos y malos siempre habrán. Eso no te lo discuto. Pero no todos son así —respondió—. Te lo digo porque yo mismo me he criado ahí. Te costará creerme, y no espero que lo hagas, pero debes pensar en lo que sería mejor para tu amigo si quieres que él viva sin tener que preocuparse si va a comer o no.

El niño pensó por un momento en las palabras de ese hombre. No le gustaban esos sitios, pero Ugo le estaba tratando de convencer con mucho entusiasmo. Judal sabía a la perfección que no eran mentiras, no había ni un ápice de duda en sus palabras, pero aun así no podía aceptarlas. Desde que había empezado a estar con Aladdin, siempre quiso ser él quien le diera algo mejor al pequeño, nunca creyó que tendría que dejarlo con otras personas para que esto ocurriese. No quería dejarlo, odiaba esa idea, pero era la vida del otro la que estaba en juego, como bien el médico se lo acababa de decir.

—No quiero dejarlo —susurró, más para sí mismo que para el adulto, con la mirada ida mientras repasaba la conversación. Le dolía pensar que sólo de esa forma podría ayudar verdaderamente al otro.

—Sé que esto es difícil —señaló el médico, recordando ciertos acontecimientos tallados en su memoria en las que pasó por algo similar—. Pero si quieres que el viva como debe ser, deberás dejarlo ir. Él es muy pequeño y tendrá más posibilidades de ser adoptado por una buena familia. Dime una cosa, ¿Cómo fue que llegaron a este lugar? ¿Alguien les dijo dónde me encontraba?

—No —contestó rápidamente—. Llegamos por casualidad.

No se atrevería a hablar sobre esas aves brillantes, el tipo creería que él estaba loco o algo similar. Ese secreto era suyo y de Aladdin. Sin embargo, más preocupado estaba por esta reciente conversación y el estado de salud del otro niño. Por supuesto que quería que viviese bien, era lo más importante para él, pero no creía aún que sólo lo lograría dejándolo. Aladdin era un niño bueno, tranquilo e incluso bastante inteligente, cualquiera querría adoptarlo. Seguramente tendría una buena familia, comida todos los días, el calor y amor de un hogar apropiado, pero ¿y si no era así? ¿Qué pasaría si el niño estaba mal, triste o algo le pasaba y él no estaba ahí para cuidarlo? No podía hacer todo y eso Judal lo entendía. No podía protegerlo para siempre, aunque le doliese admitirlo.

—Ah, por casualidad… —Se cruzó de brazos, divertido—. Ya veo. ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?

—Creo que la hará de todas formas, aunque le diga que no.

—Si miras detrás de mí, ¿Qué es lo que ves? ¿Hay algo que te llame la atención?

Los ojos de Judal se trasladaron a donde el médico señaló y vio a las mismas aves de siempre, brillando mientras flotaban en el aire. Trató de no mostrar ningún tipo de asombro o emoción en su rostro. No podía estar hablándole de eso, ¿entonces qué era?

—No creo que una pared tenga algo en especial para llamar la atención.

—Hum... —Reflexionó un poco sobre eso, colocando la mano en su barbilla—. Creo que deberías enfocarte en algo que va más allá de una simple muralla. Concéntrate más. ¿Qué ves?

—Nada —la respuesta le salió simple y certera, esperando que con eso dejara de hacerle preguntas.

Al contrario de Judal, Ugo se veía realmente divertido por la actitud reticente del niño. ¿Cuánto más seguiría mintiendo? Desde el principio cuando había llegado ese muchacho con su pequeño amigo, se había dado cuenta de que él también podía verlos. Judal constantemente dirigía su vista hacia esas aves.

—Está bien, supongo entonces que yo soy el único loco que ve pájaros amarillos en el aire.

—¿También puede…? —Cortó sus palabras a mitad de camino. La sorpresa había llevado a que hablara sin pensar y ahora se había enredado él solo. ¿Cómo era posible que él también pudiese verlos? ¿Acaso él sabría qué eran?

—Ah, entonces los ves —rio por la sorpresa del otro—. Así es, los veo. ¿Conoces la leyenda del Rukh?

—¿Rukh? —Jamás en su vida había oído esa palabra— ¿Esas cosas tienen nombre?

—Exactamente. El Rukh es el hogar de las almas, tienen forma de aves y son guiadas por la fuerza de éste, a lo que se denomina destino. Están aquí con nosotros para protegernos. No todas las personas son capaces de verlos, pero de igual manera, existen.

¿Rukh? ¿Almas? ¿Destino? ¿Qué carajo? Este tipo había dicho demasiadas cosas juntas. Siempre había sido capaz de ver eso, a lo que él llamaba Rukh, pero jamás creyó que tuvieran algo que ver con el destino y la protección de las personas. Judal posó su vista nuevamente en las avecillas y, al verlas, sintió como si esas palabras fueran verdaderas. Una sonrisa leve apareció en sus labios. El Rukh lo había ayudado varias veces, incluso lo guió hasta allí cuando Aladdin necesitó un doctor, no dudaba que éstos los protegieran continuamente.

—¿Y por qué nosotros podemos verlos?

—La verdad, no lo sé —contestó con sinceridad—. No hay una razón concreta sobre por qué. Algunos dicen que el Rukh es posible verlo por los corazones de las personas, aquellas que quieren ayudar y proteger a los otros, son las que serán guiadas por éste. ¿No te parece curioso?

—Son raros —aseguró, estirando las manos sin llegar a tocar las avecillas.

A Judal realmente no le interesaba aprender más en ese momento sobre el Rukh o lo que fueran esas cosas, se conformaba con saber que estos le prestaban ayuda cuando más la necesitaba. Suspiró ya cansado y deseado que ese día terminara pronto, pero el desear eso significaba que tendría que acercarse más al momento de tomar una decisión.

—Cuando el Rukh te ayuda, ¿Qué es lo que sientes? —dijo, señalando las avecillas volando sobre su mano.

El niño pensó un momento antes de contestar.

—Tranquilidad —dijo finalmente—. Es como si todo estuviera bien, me hablan sin palabras, me dan fuerza sin que se los pida o muestran algún camino cuando estoy perdido. Supongo que esa debe ser la protección de la que hablaba.

—Así es. ¿Y cuántas veces crees que has sido ayudado por el Rukh? ¿Te das cuenta que has confiado en algo sin saber siquiera lo que es? El Rukh te da fuerzas, ya que es energía pura. Entonces, si tú y tu amigo han sido protegidos por él, ¿Por qué dudas?

—Dudo de que alguien más que yo pueda cuidarlo, aunque tampoco he hecho un gran trabajo —No lo había hecho realmente, el pequeño casi muere por su culpa. Debería aceptar que Aladdin necesitaba a alguien más, quien de verdad pudiera cuidarlo como es debido—. ¿Cómo sé que irá con alguien que lo cuide bien?

—De la misma forma en la que decidiste confiar en el Rukh para venir hasta aquí y ver el estado de tu amigo.

—Todavía no siento que sea suficiente —murmuró el niño y guardó silencio. Por más que el Rukh estuviera para cuidar de Aladdin, eso no le hacía confiar. ¿Quién estaría con Aladdin cuando éste llorara en las noches? ¿Quién aguantaría sus incesantes parloteos diarios sobre cualquier estupidez? ¿Habría alguien que pudiera explicarle esto del Rukh y que el niño lo entendiera como es debido? ¿Alguien podría quererlo más que él? No estaba seguro de poder encontrar a esa persona. Sin embargo, hubo una idea vaga que cruzó por su mente—. ¿Dejaría que él se quede aquí?

—¿Aquí? —preguntó con cierta confusión.

—Sí —respondió aún sin estar seguro de qué estaba diciendo, pero sí a dónde quería llegar—. Aladdin es pequeño, no causa problemas y es obediente. No lo molestaría, además no parece vivir con nadie más —Judal ya había echado un vistazo a la pequeña casa y, por lo que pudo apreciar, no se veía rastro de alguna mujer u otra persona además de ese médico—. Así yo sé que él estará bien y usted parece un buen sujeto, aunque no estoy muy seguro, pero sabe sobre el Rukh y todo eso. Podría explicarle y hablar con él mucho mejor de lo que yo lo haría. Preferiría que se quedase aquí que en uno de esos orfanatos.

—Hum… —Ugo lo pensó por un momento. La idea había sido bastante repentina y no la esperaba para nada. No era que no se quisiese hacer cargo de un niño tan pequeño como Aladdin, pero las cosas no eran tan simples como para quedarse con un niño de la noche a la mañana. Acarreaba bastantes responsabilidades, y aunque quisiera con todo su corazón adoptarlo, no sabía si fuese una buena opción siendo que la gran mayoría del tiempo no estaba en casa y tenía asuntos que atender por su profesión. Sin embargo, había otra alternativa —Lamentablemente no creo ser capaz de hacerme cargo de él. Adoptar a un niño no es algo fácil, incluso las leyes de este país están en mi contra. No puedo adoptar si no estoy casado, además, este niño necesita una madre. Lo que puedo hacer es lo siguiente, puedo mantenerlo aquí por un tiempo mientras le buscamos un hogar. Tengo muchas conexiones para encontrar una familia que quiera adoptar, y si quieres puedes verlas por ti mismo para saber con quién se quedará tu amigo.

El niño agachó la cabeza y no dijo nada ante esas palabras. Es cierto, las cosas no eran así de fáciles y, por más que tratase de encontrar una solución que le convenga, no sería nada sencillo. Su gesto se contrajo al pensar en ver familias que adoptaran a Aladdin, le parecía una idea desagradable porque, verlos a ellos, significaba no ver más al Chibi. No se sentía capaz de poder afrontar algo semejante, mandaría a la mierda a todas esas personas y esa no era la mejor opción si lo que tenía que priorizar era el bienestar de Aladdin, pero su temperamento colérico y poca paciencia sería un impedimento para que el niño hallase una familia.

—No —dijo Judal después de pensar bien un rato—. Es mejor que usted vea con quién puede quedarse Aladdin, yo sólo lo echaría a perder. Si de verdad dice que encontrará alguien que lo cuide bien, entonces le creo.

—Sé que esto es difícil, dejar a un ser querido en manos de otro nunca lo ha sido. Quieres ser la única persona que lo proteja, vele y cuide por él. Crees que eres el único capaz de eso. Sin embargo, llega un punto en el que nos damos cuenta que tenemos un límite, y no podemos dar más de lo que hacemos —señaló entristecido, innumerables ocasiones en el orfanato le tocó dejar a sus queridos amigos lejos de él, aunque…—. Eso no significa que nunca más volverás a verlo. Puede que tu misión de cuidarlo haya llegado a su fin, pero ese niño siempre te tendrá en su corazón y agradecerá el haberte conocido. Si ustedes se separan, el destino se encargará de reunirlos nuevamente. El Rukh estará contigo y con él.

En ese momento, las avecillas empezaron a aletear a sus alrededores, mostrando todo su destello. Rayos de luz intensa que formaban una corona bruñida en color ámbar. La habitación pareció haber sido inundada de ese color, un verdadero mar de un sol. Un círculo de paz se formó entre ellos, tan nítido, tan celestial. Algo intentaban decir esas aves para tranquilizar al niño, que difícilmente podría entregar a un ser tan querido para él a otra persona.

—Además de ser raro dice cosas muy tontas —el niño rio mientras veía como esos pajarillos le revoloteaban cerca—, pero espero que tenga razón.

Esperaba, deseaba, que tuviera razón. Quizá era así, ahora tendría que dejar a Aladdin, pero podría volver a verlo. No sería un adiós para siempre, sólo una pausa en sus vidas, hasta volver a encontrarse. Viéndolo de esa forma, parecía más fácil de afrontar, sólo en apariencia.

El médico rio por las palabras de Judal. Sin embargo, su expresión cambió al oír un quejido al otro lado de la habitación.

—Parece ser que tu amigo despertó —indicó, dirigiéndose al lugar.

Cuando entraron, Aladdin estaba sentado en la cama, con lágrimas en sus ojos. Su rostro había regresado a su color natural, luego de haber estado con fiebre. No obstante, se veía asustado.

—Judal… —dijo el pequeño, sollozando.

—Hola, Chibi —Judal se acercó a la cama y le sonrió al pequeño niño—. ¿Cómo te sientes?

—Estoy bien, pero tengo miedo. Tuve una pesadilla —las lágrimas no paraban de salírsele—. Soñé que te ibas y me dejabas solo —El niño se tiró a los brazos de Judal para seguir llorando.

Judal abrazó a ese pequeño niño y esas palabras hicieron que se le estrujase el corazón. Parecía a propósito que Aladdin le dijera eso justo en ese momento, cuando había hablado con Ugo sobre ese tema. Sin embargo, sonrió y acarició la cabeza del otro para que dejara de llorar.

—No seas tonto —le dijo— ¿A dónde me voy a ir? Sólo estaba esperando a que despiertes, duermes como un jodido oso.

—Lo sé, sé que no lo harías.

El pequeño Aladdin se regocijó en el pecho de Judal y se quedó tranquilo, mientras sentía cómo le acariciaba la cabeza.

—Mira, Chibi —le indicó al niño que miraba a Ugo, quien sólo presenciaba la escena en silencio—. Él es el doctor raro, fue quien te curó. Dale las gracias.

—Soy Ugo —se presentó el médico—. Encantado de conocerte. ¿Cuál es tu nombre, pequeño?

El niño miró a Judal y éste le dio un gesto aprobatorio.

—Aladdin —murmuró tímidamente, sonriéndole—. Gracias por cuidar de mí.

Ugo le sonrió de vuelta al pequeño mientras miraba cómo éste abrazaba con fuerzas a Judal, le rompía el corazón el hecho de que ellos dos tuviesen que separarse. A ese niño le costaría aprender a vivir sin el otro, pero tendría que ser fuerte como siempre lo había sido. En algún momento volverían a verse, él lo sabía.

—Ah, Aladdin, como el cuento de "Aladdin y la Lámpara Mágica", ¿Habrás oído de ese cuento? —El infante asintió con la cabeza, mirando a Ugo con cierta curiosidad—. Ya veo. ¿Y cuál es tu nombre? —preguntó refiriéndose al otro muchacho.

—Judal —contestó éste.

Miró cómo el pequeño niño parecía tranquilizarse de su reciente susto, pero aun así seguía pegado a Judal con fuerza. No era capaz de asimilar la idea de que tenía que dejarlo, el sólo recordar eso le espantaba y, de forma inconsciente, también abrazó más a Aladdin.

Luego de un rato que Ugo revisara al pequeño para medirle su estado y que viera que estuviese en condiciones óptimas, éste se retiró y dejó a Judal junto a Aladdin, luego de que el niño se negara a que el otro se fuera. No mucho tiempo pasó después de eso cuando Aladdin cerró los ojos y nuevamente se quedara dormido, recostado plácidamente sobre la cama, tomado de la mano de Judal y soñando profundamente.

El otro muchacho, sin embargo, no podía dormir. Judal estaba recostado de lado en esa cama, mirando a Aladdin. El niño respiraba con tranquilidad, aferrado a su mano como si aún tuviera miedo y pensara que él se iría. Si fuese por Judal, jamás lo dejaría, pero la realidad era otra. Tenía que de verdad cortar con esa tonta fantasía, porque lo que realmente aquí importaba era Aladdin. Iría a vivir con otras personas y así estaría bien, eso era todo. Apretó los labios al pensar en eso. Ojalá pudiese cuidarlo por sus propios medios, tener más cosas para darle, pero todo parecía tan difícil en esos momentos. Aladdin sería feliz, eso era lo único que importaba. Sin embargo, los pensamientos trágicos seguían naciendo en su mente. Ugo dijo que se volvería a encontrar y sí, probablemente sería así, pero ¿Aladdin lo recordaría cuando el tiempo pasase? Era muy pequeño, seguramente cuando creciera más, conociese a otras personas y a él lo borraría de su memoria para siempre.

Sacudió la cabeza, ahuyentando esos pensamientos. No importaba eso, ni lo que ocurriera con él. Si Aladdin lo olvidaba y nunca lo volvía a ver, estaba bien mientras éste pudiera vivir sin ninguna complicación. No más hambre, no más frío, no más penurias. Podría vivir muy feliz y contento, con eso se conformaba. Ya vería qué hacer después. Finalmente, Judal se durmió, compartiendo una vez más el calor con Aladdin, preguntándose cuántas veces más podría volver a hacerlo.

El día indeseado llegó, la lluvia había parado hacía unas cuantas horas y las nubes ya le abrían paso al sol mañanero que comenzaba a salir. Sus rayos apuntaron hacia el rostro de Judal a través de las cortinas entreabiertas de la habitación, mientras que Aladdin continuaba dormido en la suavidad de la cama. El pobre niño había estado tan cansado por la falta de sueño en los últimos días, que la noche anterior luego de que le bajara la temperatura, cayó sumido en un profundo sueño y todavía no despertaba.

Era mejor dejarlo dormir, por el momento. No deseaba que tuviera una recaída, por lo que había dicho Ugo todavía estaba débil, aunque estable. Se sentó en la cama mientras se refregaba los ojos. Todos los recuerdos de la noche anterior lo agolparon repentinamente, haciendo que suspirara. Al fin el día había llegado, ¿qué se supone que hiciera ahora?

Su respiración se cortó al recordar la charla con el médico. Él debía dejar a Aladdin. Una extraña desesperación le llenó de pronto, ¿cómo podría explicarle al niño para que entendiera? Éste seguro sólo se podría a llorar y gritar, pidiendo que no lo deje. Cosa que haría que le costara horrores poder marcharse y no estaba seguro de ser capaz de lograrlo en esas circunstancias. No era una buena idea. Quizá si le pedía ayuda a Ugo fuera más fácil, pero viera por donde viera sabía que Aladdin no se conformaría con eso. Era un niño muy pequeño solamente, todavía había cientos de cosas que no entendía y su testarudez infantil no le dejaría comprender en el momento. Ahí fue cuando Judal razonó cuál sería la mejor opción y la más horrible. Debía irse, ahora, mientras Aladdin no estaba despierto. Luego cuando abriese los ojos y no lo encontrara, lloraría seguramente, pero el médico le explicaría la situación y Aladdin, sin tener la presencia de Judal, tendría que conformarse. Pasaría el tiempo, tendría a su familia y listo, sin tantas complicaciones, además así se ahorra la penosa despedida. Sin embargo, no podía simplemente aceptar el hecho de que ya no lo vería más, no escucharía su molesta y chillona voz aunque sea una vez, ni tampoco podría volver a tocarlo.

Judal volteó la vista hacia ese pequeño, quien aún dormía plácidamente. Acarició, con extremo cuidado, el pelo del niño y se sintió incapaz de poder alejarse de él. Lo quería, de verdad lo apreciaba mucho, más que cualquier otra cosa. Aladdin le había mostrado una felicidad y alegría desconocidas, sentimientos tan bellos en tan poco tiempo, los cuales nunca habría creído poder sentir por alguien. Y ahora, por ese cariño que tenía por aquel pequeño, tenía que dejarlo ir. Unas de esas aves brillantes, Rukh, pasaron cerca de ellos y Judal sonrió levemente. Aún tenían el Rukh y, como Ugo dijo, éstos se encargarían de proteger al niño y mantenerlos unidos. Estaría bien, lo sabía.

Con mucho cuidado, se bajó de la cama, y Aladdin no despertó. Y, antes de salir completamente del cuarto, echó un último vistazo al niño. Éste pareció moverse incómodo, al encontrarse solo en la cama, pero aun así siguió durmiendo. Judal tuvo suerte de que Ugo no estuviera en la casa en ese momento, vaya a saber uno dónde había ido, pero así era mejor. No quería tener que darle explicaciones a ese tipo. Tenía un inmenso nudo en la garganta que apenas lo dejaba respirar. Salió de la casa y corrió, tanto hasta que sus piernas se cansaron y esa casa ya no fue visible para sus ojos. El sonido del bosque y el Rukh eran su única compañía ya. Aladdin no estaba más. En ese momento, se permitió llorar. Solo, apoyado contra un árbol, Judal desplegó toda la angustia que lo atormentaba porque, a pesar de sentirse grande, seguía siendo un niño también y era un niño que acababa de perder a la persona más importante en su vida.

Los ojos del niño fueron abiertos al sol de mediodía. Estaba desorientado, pero se levantó de inmediato al no ser capaz de reconocer el lugar en el que estaba. ¿Dónde se encontraba? Estaba seguro que ese lugar jamás lo había visto. No era un callejón, ni un bosque, un puente o cualquier cosa parecida. Estaba sobre un blando colchón, bajo un techo. Las paredes eran blancas, las ventanas eran grandes y las cortinas tenían un color verde pastel. Todo lucía bastante limpio y ordenado, cosa que le extrañó. Acostumbraba a despertar a las afueras, junto al cantar de los pájaros y los rayos del sol entibiándole el rostro. Por más que intentaba recordar lo que había pasado el día anterior, no era capaz de hacerlo. De lo último que se acordaba, era que había comenzado a sentirse mal, y Judal estaba con él. Era cierto, Judal. ¿Dónde estaba? Miró a sus alrededores y solo se encontró con el silencio del cuarto y los muebles ubicados ahí. ¿Pero dónde estaba él? Se bajó del camastro de ese extraño sitio y salió. Lo primero que vio cuando salió, fue a Ugo sentado en la cocina y una taza de té. Ugo y Aladdin ya se habían presentado la noche anterior, pero el niño no lo reconocía.

—¿Quién es usted? —inquirió, sin saber dónde estaba ni quién era ese sujeto, le daba miedo estar ahí solo y no tener a Judal a su lado.

—Soy Ugo, el médico que te atendió anoche. ¿No lo recuerdas? —Reconoció de inmediato ese semblante afligido en el niño, nada bueno.

—¿Dónde está Judal? —Necesitaba saberlo o no se sentiría tranquilo, su corazón le latía por el miedo y las lágrimas bordeaban por sus ojos. Quería tener a Judal de vuelta e irse de ahí.

—Necesito que te calmes o no podré explicarte… ¿No quieres algo de comer? Debes tener hambre.

No prestó atención a las palabras de Ugo. La mirada del niño no cambió en lo absoluto y sus pies retrocedieron.

—¡¿Dónde está?! —Sintió se desmayaría del pánico si no obtenía respuestas, Judal no acostumbraba a irse de su lado sin antes avisarle, y mucho menos dejarlo con extraños, algo definitivamente no andaba bien.

—Por favor, necesito que te tranquilices. Tu amigo, él… ahora… —No hallaba palabras adecuadas para explicarle lo que sucedía. ¿Cómo decirle a un niño pequeño que su ser querido se ha ido lejos y nunca regresaría? Sería difícil hacer que Aladdin abordase la situación, mucho menos en ese estado.

Sin embargo, antes de que Ugo alcanzase a decir algo más, Aladdin se fue corriendo y salió por la puerta principal. Si no encontraba las respuestas que necesitaba, las buscaría por sí mismo. Corrió y corrió, pero ningún rastro de Judal podía ver. Todo era un espacio inmenso, un mundo desconocido e incierto a sus ojos. Incluso el cielo se le hacía una clase de dimensión desconocida. Todo le asustaba con la ausencia de Judal. ¿Desde cuándo las cosas le daban tanto miedo? El corazón le saltaba del pecho, por el cansancio de tanto correr y sin tener una pista del otro. ¿Dónde estaba? ¿A dónde se había ido? ¿Por qué lo había dejado solo? ¿Por qué no le había dicho nada? ¿Cómo era que había llegado a ese sitio? ¿Dónde? ¿Dónde? ¡¿Dónde?! Estaba tan desesperado, que estuvo al borde del colapso. Lloraba incansablemente mientras buscaba a la persona que tanto quería en el mundo, la única que confiaba y tenía.

De pronto, el Rukh comenzó a oscilar alrededor suyo. El niño, muy abatido, cayó de rodillas al suelo y exclamó:

—¡¿Dónde está?! ¡Por favor díganme donde está! —Pero las avecillas seguían haciendo una ronda sobre él, sin indicarle nada, ninguna señal.

¿Por qué no contestaban a su petición? Nuevamente insistió, gritando más fuerte, creyendo se desgarraría la garganta. No hubo respuesta, solo silencio. Las aves brillantes se negaban a decirle alguna cosa. ¿Qué estaba pasando? Era la primera vez que esos seres no hacían caso a lo que les pedía. En ese momento, cayó en cuenta de que Judal realmente se había ido. Las lágrimas no tardaron en caerle de sus cuentas. Lloró, y lloró. Ugo llegó detrás de él para ampararlo. Pero el niño, angustiado y asustado, siguió llorando. No podía ser, eso no podía estar pasando. Se negaba a aceptarlo. Estaba solo. Esa sensación ya la había tenido antes. Fue el mismo sentimiento que experimentó cuando había perdido a sus padres. Esa sensación de abandono, de soledad, desamparo y desgracia. Se sentía atrapado en un agujero oscuro y tenebroso. Judal había sido su salvador, aquel que le ofreció su mano para levantarse, una nueva oportunidad para seguir viviendo. Fue su esperanza, su razón para volver a sonreír y ser feliz. Él no necesitaba casa, ni ropa, comodidades, nada. No le interesaba nada de eso, solamente quería estar con Judal. Su compañía valía más que un juguete nuevo, regalos u otra cosa. ¿Por qué se había ido? ¿Por qué? La garganta le dolía de tanto sollozar, pero eso no le importó. El llanto fue doloroso hasta para el médico, quien miraba cómo el niño se hundía en sus lamentos. Sin saber cuánto tiempo transcurrió, el niño, cansado de llorar, cayó rendido en la inconsciencia, susurrando por última vez el nombre de la persona que lo había abandonado.

(…)

Los años pasaron como agua entre las manos. Ocho años se perdieron y Judal nunca volvió a buscar a Aladdin. Por más que el niño mirase todos los días a través de la ventana, el otro jamás apareció. Sin embargo, algo que el pequeño no sabía, era que Judal también pensaba mucho en él. Ya estaba consolidado como un adulto. Tuvo momentos en extremo duros y complicados. Había tenido que rebuscarse la vida solo y, como pudo, salió adelante. Ahora vivía en la ciudad, con un trabajo e incluso le alcanzaba para procurarse un pequeño lugar para vivir. Seguía teniendo una vida mediocre y miserable, por supuesto. Trabajaba en una café que comenzaba a surgir en esa ciudad y su jefe era un maldito explotar, quien le pagaba casi nada por trabajar todo el día. Su hogar era en una pensión, donde sólo tenía una cama, el baño y la cocina eran compartidos. Aunque diez horas diarias de trabajo lo dejaban demasiado agotado como para pensar en las incomodidades diarias. Pero vivía mucho mejor que años atrás. Al menos ahora era capaz de comprarse un par de zapatos, cada año.

Salió del trabajo suspirando agotado mientras insultaba a su jefe. Maldito adinerado de mierda. Todos en esa ciudad eran iguales. Caminó con cuidado por las calles mientras el sol comenzaba a ocultarse y, su único pesar, era el tener que entrar al otro día a las seis de la mañana nuevamente. Se sentía un puto esclavo, pero al menos le alcanzaba para vivir. Ya podría conseguir algo mejor. Vio pasar varios carruajes por la calle, pensando en que, seguramente, muchas de las personas ricas de la ciudad irían a dar su paseo diario a esa hora. No había otra diversión para ellos, y Judal lo único que pensaba era tirarse en un cama.

El joven cruzó la calle y, al llegar al otro lado, el Rukh llamó su atención. Aquellas pequeñas avecillas jamás lo habían dejado solo y, en cierta forma, le habían ayudado a sobrevivir, en especial después de quedarse solo. No supo por qué pensó en aquel niñito en ese momento. ¿Cómo estaría ahora? ¿Habría encontrado una buena familia? ¿Estaría más alto o habría cambiado? ¿Se acordaría todavía de ese muchacho con el que había vivido en la calle? Casi se rió al pensar en esas cosas. Muchas veces se había hecho las mismas preguntas, pero no tenía forma de contestarlas. Aladdin seguro estaría bien, no tenía por qué preocuparse, pero aun así no podía evitar recordarlo a menudo.

Otra vez, el Rukh volvió a actuar extraño. No había nadie en la calle y Judal se permitió mirar extrañado a esa parvada de pájaros brillantes. Volaban cerca de él y luego hacia una dirección peculiar. Algo estaba pasando y querían que fuera. Lo guiaban a algún lugar como habían hecho siempre. Malditas cosas insoportables, él estaba demasiado cansado como para prestarles atención. De todas formas, lo hizo. Judal se pasó una mano por el cabello negro, ya mucho más largo con los años, y dirigió sus pies hacia donde el Rukh le indicó.

Continuó su camino, siguiendo el hilillo blanquecino hecho por las aves brillantes que revoloteaban sobre su cabeza. Pegó un largo bostezo y a uno de sus ojos le corrió una lágrima de sueño, por dios, estaba demasiado cansado como para siquiera poder mover los pies, un poco más y los arrastraría por el piso. Sin embargo, su cansancio fue mermado al arrimar al lugar donde las aves lo habían llevado, y ver la silueta de una persona que se le hacía familiar. Llegó a un parque, el sol ya se estaba ocultado y no había nadie a los alrededores, nadie excepto una persona. Bajo el manto rojizo y azul del cielo anocheciendo, las estrellas comenzaban a brotar. Pensó que se trataba de un sueño, que quizá ya había llegado a su cama y estaba roncando mientras babeaba su almohada; pero no, era real. El corazón se le aceleró y sus labios temblaron.

Un muchacho bastante joven, de cabello largo y sujetado por una trenza, se hallaba sentado en una de las bancas del lugar. Los árboles se remecían contra el viento, así como las aves doradas que rodeaban al chico. Sí, era él. Estaba ahí, tan grande, tan sano, mirando el Rukh que parecía jugar con él. Sonreía, alegremente. Era una sonrisa tan hermosa, como la que siempre había visto. Estaba feliz de que no haya perdido su encanto. Por poco y creyó que lloraría, nunca esperó que este día llegaría. Pero no sabía cuál paso dar, una inseguridad incierta recayó en su corazón. ¿Qué pasaba si se acercaba a él y no lo reconocía? Admitía que tenía miedo de averiguarlo. Y si lo hacía, ¿Cómo esperaba que no fuera así? Aladdin era muy pequeño cuando Judal lo había dejado, era obvio que ese pequeño niño a quien alguna vez cuidó, actualmente supiera que él alguna vez existió en su vida.

Tragó nerviosamente, no tenía idea si el hecho de avanzar fuera una buena idea. ¿Por qué esas tontas aves habían decidido llevarlo hasta ahí en primer lugar? Él ya no era parte de la vida de Aladdin, no lo necesitaba. ¿Entonces cuál era el afán de reaparecer de la nada luego de haberlo abandonado? No lo comprendía. Quizá era mejor así, que lo hubiese olvidado. No quería que recordara esa parte tan agobiante de su vida, cuando sufría y nada tenía. Pero por otro lado, sentía esas ganas de correr hacia él, saber cómo estaba, decirle lo mucho que había crecido y la tanta falta que le hizo, porque sí, lo había extrañado demasiado. De pronto, un sentimiento angustiante surgió de su interior, uno de anhelo y necesidad… ¿Por qué se sentía así? ¿Por qué recordaba cosas del pasado? No tenía sentido. Incluso cosas que ya creía olvidadas, regresaron a su memoria. Miles de sentimientos confusos daban vueltas en su ser, sintiendo unas incontrolables ganas de llorar. ¿Pero qué pasaba?

Fue ahí cuando, sin haberlo previsto, el niño sentado en ese parque, lo vio. Mierda, eso era malo. ¿Qué podría hacer ahora?

Lo más lógico e indicado hubiera sido dar la vuelta y encarar para su casa otra vez, pero sus pies no le respondían. La mirada de Aladdin lo desgarró por dentro. No estuvo seguro, pero pareció que lo había reconocido. Esto era peor de lo que se imaginaba. Algo en su interior le impedía marcharse y continuar con su aburrida vida. El deseo irrevocable de ir hasta ese niño y hablarle seguía ahí latente. ¿Pero qué le diría? "Lo siento por abandonarte, Chibi. Me perdí cuando fui a comprar pan y tardé ocho años en volver" ni que estuviera loco. Ya los nervios lo estaban haciendo pensar idioteces. Más allá de que realmente no tuviera cara para acercarse a hablar con él, quería hacerlo. No importaba que no tuviese nada para decir o que éste lo odiara por haberlo dejado. Con oír su voz, compartir un par de palabras, aunque fuesen sólo insultos, sería más que suficiente.

No supo exactamente cuándo, pero sus pasos lo llevaron hasta ese muchacho, quien seguía sentado en aquella banca, mirándolo con los ojos bien abiertos. Se paró frente a Aladdin y notó que, a pesar de haber crecido, seguía siendo bastante pequeño. Estaba distinto. Ya no iba andrajoso o vestido con harapos, como lo recordaba. Aunque la sonrisa que hace momentos tenía, se borró completamente, dando paso a un gesto completamente serio y sorprendido. Eso no le dio buena espina a Judal, pero aun así permaneció en su lugar. Si el otro lo odiaba bien merecido lo tenía, pero al menos se alegraba de verlo bien.

—Hola, Chibi —saludó al niño, como siempre solía hacer en el pasado e incluso lo llamó por ese apodo—. ¿Te acuerdas de mí?

Ante todo, se preguntaba eso. No podía deducir qué pasaba por la mente del otro, su gesto seguía perplejo y sin movilidad alguna. Sólo quería oír esa respuesta y ya vería qué hacer después.

El muchacho le miró detenidamente mientras esperaba. El viento nocturno emergió en el ambiente. Ni el crujido de las ramas revolviéndose entre ellas, ni la luz ocultándose junto al sol, ni siquiera el frío que se hacía notar le importó. La ansiedad de saber su respuesta lo carcomía, para Judal, no existía nada a su alrededor, nada excepto el silencio estremecedor de Aladdin. Por un momento pensó que el tiempo se le hacía eterno, hasta que el chico soltó un suspiro y curvó sus labios gentilmente.

—¿Eres Judal?

Su corazón dio un respingo. ¿Lo había reconocido?

El momento pareció detenerse, el tiempo y el espacio a su alrededor dejaron de existir mientras Aladdin lo miraba. Le costaba creer aún que ese niño lo recordara. ¿Cómo era posible? Habría esperado que le dijera que no e irse, pero ahora no sabía qué hacer. Su cuerpo se movió solo, guiado por la costumbre, la cual no perdía a pesar de los años. Judal golpeó levemente la frente de ese niño y sonrió.

—Más te valía recordarme —dijo él mientras se sentaba junto al otro en esa banca.

—¿Así que de verdad eres Judal? —inquirió con cierta curiosidad—. Tengo una pregunta, ¿Cómo me encontraste?

—Yo no te encontré —Señaló el Rukh que aún no dejaba de rodearlos—. Me trajeron.

El rostro de Aladdin inmediatamente cambió a uno de sorpresa.

—Así que eres tú… —Sonrió, entusiasmado, notando que Judal también podía ver el Rukh—. ¡Eres tú! ¿Eres aquel que me salvó cuando pequeño, verdad? Mi tío Ugo me había hablado mucho de ti. Me dijo que un día te vería, porque estábamos destinados a reencontrarnos.

—Ah, tu tío Ugo —Al menos el médico raro ese había hecho un buen trabajo, haciendo que el Chibi no lo olvidase. En cierta forma, le ponía contento, aunque el hecho de que Aladdin no pudiera recordarlo por sí mismo era un poco decepcionante, pero esperado—. ¿Cómo has estado?

—Bien —contestó, sin quitar su sonrisa del rostro—. Un poco agotado, recién salía de la escuela cuando ellos me llamaron hasta aquí —dijo con cierta gracia, señalando a las aves volando a su alrededor—. Ahora que te veo bien, puede que ahora mismo no te reconozca del todo, pero no creas que te he olvidado, Judal.

—No te culparía de haberlo hecho, eras muy pequeño, Chibi —miró con un poco más de atención al niño—. Aunque todavía sigues siendo bastante pequeño.

Judal colocó la mano sobre la cabeza de ese niño y muchos recuerdos del pasado ahogaron su mente en un instante. Qué sensación tan angustiante y nostálgica, pero no era desagradable.

El otro sintió la calidez de esa mano envolviendo suavemente su cabeza. Era una sensación conocida y reconfortante, una que no podía recordar con exactitud, pero estaba, sabía de quién era. Una melancolía inexplicable surgió en su interior, similar a esas emociones que sentía cuando despertaba después de tener ciertas pesadillas. Desde que tenía memoria, había ocasiones en las que soñaba que alguien lo dejaba; incluso, con el pasar de los años, ese sueño era recurrente en su vida, y por cada vez que soñaba lo mismo, las cosas pasaban de manera diferente. Cada sueño estaba fijado en una emoción desigual, a veces angustia y desesperación, otras de odio y tristeza, y otras tantas, de felicidad y tranquilidad. Al principio no lo comprendía, pero a medida que fue creciendo, se dio cuenta de lo que era. Las historias de Ugo y los fragmentos de recuerdos relacionados con ese sujeto habían sido la base de esos sueños. Algo en su cabeza se negaba el querer olvidarlo, por esa misma razón, siempre había esperado volver a ver a Judal.

—¿Sabes? —Comenzó a decir Aladdin, captando la atención del otro—. Mi tío Ugo me contó que, cuando era más pequeño, solía despertar llorando durante las noches, después de tener pesadillas. Siempre soñaba con lo mismo, que tú me dejabas. Con el pasar del tiempo, fui olvidándote, pero esos sueños nunca se detuvieron, aun cuando no lograse ver tu cara, sabía quién eras. Hay ciertos recuerdos que todavía mantengo en mi memoria, y justo ahora acabo de recordar algunas cosas.

—¿Qué cosas? —Se animó a preguntar, aunque ya sospechaba la respuesta.

Retiró la mano de la cabeza de ese niño cuando éste mencionó sus pesadillas. Él también había soñado muchas veces con Aladdin, incluso aún lo hacía. Cosas diferentes, con el pasado, viviendo en la calle o que volvían a reencontrarse. Pero no eran más que idioteces. Cuando despertaba siempre estaba solo y no esperaba encontrar nada diferente, aunque una parte de él lo deseara con mucho anhelo.

—Día tras día, cuando era niño, solía mirar por la ventana, como si esperara algo —Suspiró pesadamente, luego de recordar aquello—. Con el paso de los años, esa costumbre fue algo que quedó grabada en mí, aun si ya ni siquiera supiera por qué lo hacía, seguía esperando. Pero… me acabo de dar cuenta del por qué —Miró fijamente a Judal, atravesando su mirada de ojos carmesí con los suyos—. Te esperaba a ti. Muchas personas me habían dicho que, cuando niño, tenía una ira incontrolable en mi interior, y me convertí en un niño problema. Y creo saber la razón por la cual tuve que pasar por esa difícil etapa. Aparte de haber perdido a mis padres a tan temprana edad, sufrí un trauma por abandono. Después de que te fuiste, te odié. Te odié como nunca antes hubiera podido odiar a alguien en mi vida, y tan pequeño. Siempre esperaba volver a verte, pero nunca pude. Ni siquiera el Rukh quiso decírmelo, y más desesperado me encontraba. Pero a medida que fue pasando el tiempo —La voz se le quebró en ese momento. Sintió unas inconmensurables ganas de llorar, sin tener idea del por qué—… me di cuenta que lo hiciste por mi bien. Porque querías que fuera feliz, y sólo quisiste lo mejor para mí. ¿No es así?

El silencio se formó en el ambiente. Judal había quedado perplejo al oír esas palabras, que en cierta forma había imaginado. Esperaba que Aladdin lo odiara por haberse ido, pero le sorprendió el que el pequeño entendiera sus razones para hacerlo. Casi le hizo sonreír, sintiéndose un completo idiota.

—No quería irme —susurró sin saber con exactitud el por qué. Sus ojos no dejaron de ver a Aladdin ni por un instante—. Yo no podía cuidarte aunque quisiera, tenías que estar con una familia y en una casa, no vagar por ahí en la calle. Probablemente habrías muerto si te ibas conmigo —Judal suspiró en aquel momento, evitando que esa maraña de sentimientos que tenía por dentro lo dominase. Esas cosas ya eran parte del pasado, pero Aladdin estaba haciéndoselo revivir—. Por lo visto, no te ha ido tan mal, ¿no?

—Al contrario —aseguró—. Mi madre y mi padre son buenas personas. Me han cuidado muy bien, incluso si en algún momento de sus vidas les fui un completo infierno —rio al recordarlo—. Todo fue gracias a ti, aun cuando me haya costado asimilarlo, gracias.

—Qué bueno que estés bien.

Judal se encontró perdido en ese momento. ¿Qué se supone que estaba haciendo? Debería estar siguiendo con su vida, no ahí con ese niño, el cual ya sólo debería ser un recuerdo perdido en su mente. Por más de que él hubiera querido olvidar a Aladdin muchas veces, no había podido. Aquel pequeño era una parte muy viva de su memoria. Pero ya era suficiente. Aladdin estaba bien. Tenía una madre y un padre que lo habían adoptado, quienes se encargaban de su cuidado. Incluso había mencionado que iba a la escuela. Eso era increíble. Mejor no podría estar.

En ese momento, Judal se levantó de la banca. No deseaba irse aún, pero cría que debía hacerlo. Le hubiera gustado quedarse y charlar muchas cosas más con el niño, pero ya no era parte de su vida. Le bastaba con este simple momento. Había causado demasiados problemas en la vida de Aladdin, ahora no quería seguir haciéndolo.

—Pórtate bien, Chibi —dijo Judal sin saber cómo despedirse realmente—. No hagas enojar a tus padres… Adiós.

Encaró para el lado que había venido, dispuesto a dejar el pasado atrás. Aladdin estaba bien y ya no era parte de su vida. Así era la realidad.

El otro sintió que algo se rompía en su interior al oír esas palabras, un sentimiento extraño y doloroso, como si de pronto hubiese rememorado un recuerdo que no hubiese querido que existiera, sumado de aquellas palabras que nunca oyó cuando se fue. Su corazón se agolpó por esa sensación. No recordaba casi nada de lo que alguna vez vivió con Judal, sin embargo, no quería, muy en el fondo de su ser, por supuesto que no quería volverlo a perder. Y ahora que tenían la oportunidad de verse otra vez, ¿Por qué se iba? No lo entendía. Antes de que Judal alcanzase a dar un solo paso, Aladdin lo detuvo, tomándolo del brazo.

—¿Y te vas así, sin más? —reprochó, agarrándolo fuerte, sin entender su desesperación por evitar que se fuera—. Estoy seguro que tanto tú como yo, no quieres separarte.

Por su parte, Judal quedó algo perplejo por ese súbito detenimiento. ¿Qué le pasaba a ese enano? Ya habían terminado su conversación. Además, ¿de dónde salían esas ganas tan impetuosas por evitar que se fuera? Aladdin ya había aclarado que poco y nada lo recordaba. Entonces, ¿qué sentido tenía seguir hablando? Se quedó mirando un rato a ese niño y también rememoró varias cosas, nuevamente. Quería irse porque no sabía qué hacer, como ocurrió en el pasado, cuando prefirió huir para que Aladdin pudiera seguir con su vida y fuera feliz. A Judal no le gustaba tener que estar escapando de esta forma, porque realmente no era lo que deseaba, pero él ya no tenía lugar o motivo para estar ahí. Sin embargo, permaneció. Un sentimiento que no tuvo tiempo de identificar hizo que se quedara ahí parado con el otro.

—¿Y qué es lo que quieres ahora? —le preguntó al niño aun sintiendo cómo éste lo apretaba en el brazo. Como cuando era pequeño y tenía miedo que lo dejara.

—Quiero recuperar el tiempo perdido que pasé estando sin ti —Fue franco, la poca memoria que podía recordar, le hacía evitar que ese muchacho se marchara.

No quería, se negaba a que una vez más, Judal se fuera de su lado, como lo había hecho hacía años atrás. No quería que ese hombre amable, que tantas veces vio en sus sueños, volviera a dejarlo. No otra vez. Repetir esa historia que tanta melancolía le producía, tanta tristeza, tanto desconcierto. Judal le había dejado una herida muy grande, la cual cicatrizó, pero que sin duda, repercutió en muchas cosas durante su vida. Ese vacío que quedó en su corazón, nunca pudo llenarlo. A pesar de que lo tuviese todo, el amor de sus padres y amigos, de su tío Ugo además, sentía que algo le faltaba, una pieza perdida en su interior. Y ahora que había logrado ver a Judal nuevamente, lo comprendió. Quería estar con él, sea como fuere.

Una leve risa irónica salió de los labios de aquel muchacho. ¿Recuperar el tiempo perdido? Qué cosas tan raras decía ese Chibi, como se notaba que había pasado un tiempo largo con ese doctor loco que los había ayudado. En cierta forma, se alegró por esas palabras, pero era algo complicado de cumplir. Habían perdido muchos años y varias cosas pasaron en el medio, por lo que no sería fácil de sobrellevar.

En aquel instante, Judal mandó todo a la mierda, literalmente. Tiró a ese niño hacia él y lo rodeó con los brazos. Aladdin era bastante más bajito que él y se permitió apoyar el mentón sobre la cabeza del niño mientras lo abrazaba. Ya estaba harto de esperar. Había vivido ocho años pasando mil cosas y, ahora, sentía que fueron años en los que vivió en pausa. Todo porque ese niño no estuvo con él. ¡Pero qué estúpido! Se sentía tan débil e idiota, pero era verdad. Era un completo imbécil, pero al fin podía tener a su Chibi con él. Así, el resto del mundo podía irse al carajo y no le importaría en lo más mínimo.

No supo por qué, ni siquiera lo entendió, pero el pequeño muchacho, al sentir ese calor de aquella persona que casi no recordaba y cubrirlo hasta en los huesos, de sus ojos cayeron lágrimas sin razón alguno. Sólo lloró. ¿Cuánto tiempo había tenido que pasar para entender la falta que le había hecho Judal? No lo sabía, pero fue lo suficiente como para hacer que ese abrazo hiciera aflorar esa angustia que tenía atrapada en su alma. Inconscientemente, todos esos años había querido volverse a encontrar, soñando, imaginando poder verlo. Se aferró a ese cuerpo que tanto extrañaba, a esa persona que tanto había amado alguna vez. Quería volver a sentir ese cariño profundo, quererlo otra vez, con todo su corazón. A pesar de que en sus sueños ya lo había visto antes, quería sentirlo en la realidad. Ese hombre que tanto le sonreía en sus sueños, tomaba su mano y caminaba junto a él hacia algún lugar desconocido. Pero a la mañana siguiente, cuando despertaba, por más que intentaba, no recordaba su rostro. Ahora que lo tenía en sus brazos, cuando por fin había podido reconocerlo, no quería que se marchara, esta vez sí que nunca se lo perdonaría.

El Rukh dio vueltas en el aire, alborotado, nadando de un lado hacia el otro, formando líneas, trazando círculos, una aureola de luz resplandeciente. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Aladdin se sintió en paz consigo mismo, había recuperado algo que hacía mucho tiempo tenía perdido, su amor por él.

Fin.

* * *

><p>Gracias a todos por leer.<p>

Comentarios son siempre bien recibidos.

Saludos.


End file.
